


Memories and Dreams

by missblatherskite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: I tried to write a drabble. I did not succeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a drabble. I did not succeed.

One moment she was kissing, soft and sweet and lingering. The bed was soft and her skin was on hers and her hair was brushing her face. The next minute she was on the ground, a stick poking into her back and raised voices filling her ears.

 

Gone. She was gone. She couldn’t stop dreaming about her, about their time in Polis, about that one day they had together. She kept hearing her—“that’s why I”—and kept seeing her kneeling, soft eyes and voice pledging loyalty.

 

Tears threatened her eyes, so she closed them, pushed her palms hard against them. She wouldn’t cry, not right now, not with so many people around. Lexa was hers, her memory was hers. Sometimes she wanted to share it, to make people understand who she was, how caring and soft and loving. And sometimes she couldn’t talk about her, couldn’t begin to come up with a way to describe her so people would know. Sometimes she just had to keep it to herself, do her best to push her grief down and not think about her, to focus on her people and survival.

 

But she couldn’t control dreams. And every night Lexa walked into them, a mixture of memories, of what could haves, desires, and blood.

 

Clarke wished they would stop. She hoped they would never end.


End file.
